


balloon boy

by robinlightwood117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Flash Fic, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New Planets, Other, Random & Short, Tags Are Hard, Writer's Block, adorable small children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/robinlightwood117
Summary: when a writer hits a spot of writer's block. and goes on a midnight walk on a new planet.





	balloon boy

**Author's Note:**

> guys warning!  
> this is extremely short and will probably be updated soon.  
> I have no idea where this will go so I will keep ya'll updated as changes are made.  
> update #1 3/12/20 - this is the final for this flash fiction.

My apartment was filled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and ink as I punched out the first lines of what I thought was going to be the new obsession of the writing industry on my old typewriter.  
But by the time I was finished I was disappointed. And was fuming with frustration. So I decided to get some fresh air.  
As I locked the door of my apartment and headed out, all I could think was, why did I ever make the long and frankly expensive trip to this damn planet if there's nothing to inspire me here.  
It's exactly like earth…. Well not really this planet had no moon. So in place of it, we had invented these floating orbs, I guess? that floated around in the night sky where they were to make us feel at home.  
The “new earth” has been inhabited by humans from earth for the past 8 years now. I came here only 6 months ago and was still adjusting to not having my favorite thing in the night sky there to greet me on my nightly walks in search of inspiration.  
But the orbs seemed to have a mind of their own most of the time. For they would occasionally droop down to greet children. At least that's what I have heard. I have never seen it myself. But I did see a kid who had one the other night. She seemed to like the stark grayish-white glow it had against the midnight sky.  
But there I was walking around the park minding my own business for there was nothing to do but wait till inspiration struck.  
But then, I spotted a little boy with what I assume was his dad’s hat on backward. He was walking a ways ahead of his father. Who looked about 30 and was steadily smiling at his little son. The kid just glowed with innocence.  
He seemed as if he had lived here his whole life. And had not known the hardships of the journey from earth. 

But now he slowed his walking just enough to look up at a shining balloon-shaped orb that was descending towards him he reached up to grab the thin silver string attached to it. But because of his small stature, he could not reach it just yet. When the silver string made its final feet down the boy gripped it. And started to walk away with it in his small fist. 

I felt as if the adorable moment was over so I turned to walk back the way I came, but I heard a small chuckle that soon turned into full-on laughter. I turned back around to see the boy smiling and laughing at his father who was grinning back at him. I saw the father's lips move to say something that I could not hear. But then the boy grabbed his father's hand and started walking away.  
But as they got closer to the end of the park I saw the boy let go of the small glowing balloon and I watched as it floated back up to the place where they floated in the low atmosphere.  
I smiled all the way back home that night.  
Just as the boy did. And it made me wonder why I even liked living on earth in the first place. This newer planet had much more oddities and wonders yet to be explored. It was then I was glad I made the Daunting trip. And that this new home of mine started to feel much more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> don't forget to leave a comment or kudos.  
> \- RL  
> P.S - if you guys have any suggestions for future writings and or fanfics. those are welcome too.


End file.
